


Hot chocolate

by Pretzviz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzviz/pseuds/Pretzviz
Summary: Senku and Gen bare the winter together.Literally just fluff I don't know what to tell you.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Hot chocolate

A brilliant scientist always uses trail and error. If something doesn't work, try, try again. If something can be done better, well, Senku would surely find a way. He may not have had the most natural talent for cooking or baking, but trial and error would never fail in the pursuit of knowledge, and over the years, as anyone who's tried it could attest, he's learned to make a damn good hot chocolate. 

Perfect for the occasion of being snowed in.

He had just barely made it through the door when it started, thick clumps of snowflakes still clinging to his wild hair as he took off his winter coat. 

Along with the heat of the indoors, Gen also greeted him with a similar warmth to his smile. 

He reached up to run a hand through Senku's hair as he shrugged off his coat.

"It looks like you made it home just in time!" He chirped, happy to have his partner home. He shook his hand off to the side soon after, wiping it on his sweater nonchalantly when it became wet from the melted snow gathered in Senku's hair.

Senku smirked, glancing at the window behind him to see it coming down hard outside. A landscape featuring a foggy depth of white.

"Now look what you've done, your sweater's a bit damp." He scolded, no actual harshness to his tone.

Gen put his hands up defensively, eyebrows furrowed with an unapologetic smile. "Sorry, sorry! You just looked cute with snow in your hair."

Senku scoffed at this, removing his shoes all the while. "If anyone looks cute with snow in their hair, it's you, Gen Asagiri." He stood, now removed of outside attire, and brought a cold hand to Gen's face to hold his cheek. "It contrasts with the black quite nicely." He smiled softly, taking in Gen's features after a long day of work.

"Oh, you. Your hand is cold!" He complained, leaning his face into the touch anyway. 

Senku's face was blushed and rosy from the cold outside, and Gen thought he couldn't be cuter. Cold hand in warm, Gen took his lover by the hand, more than ready to lounge around the house.

"I'll have to buy you some gloves next time I go out." Gen noted offhandedly, leading Senku inside. 

He could feel Senku shrug by the way his hand moved in his, "Not so important to me." 

Gen couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Still."

"Dinner?" Senku transitioned smoothly, and couldn't help but grin at the way Gen's eyes lit up.

"Hot pot!" Gen cheered. "I'll chop the vegetables." He offered.

Senku nodded with a hum, holding Gen's hand tighter in his for a moment. An affectionate squeeze before they went their seperate ways in the kitchen.

As Senku simmered different spices, garlic, pepper, cardamom, ginger, the works, Gen made good on his promise and prepared the other ingredients.

They moved as one in the kitchen, two separate entities alternating smoothly throughout the shared space to make their dinner. The process could only sing praise to how they've adjusted to each other, living together for years now. 

As Senku shuffled through a cabinet off to the side, the vegetables were added with a sizzle, Gen scraping them into the pot and off the cutting board with the knife he used previously. 

As he set the board and knife off to the side, he began to nudge the ingredients around with the spatula Senku left behind. He seemed to relish in the sear and sizzle of the vegetable against the bottom of the pot.

If it were up to Gen, he'd probably just throw everything in the pot and wait for it to boil. 

Senku was horrified the first time he watched him make dinner, rambling on about "the science of cooking!" as he desperately tried to "fix" Gen's attempt at cooking.

While at first he thought Senku was just being nit picky, his methods soon proved worth the effort. 

What did Senku call it? Depth of flavor.

Beside Gen, Senku moved the dishes to the sink and replaced it with a prepackaged broth before sneaking his arms around Gen's waist. He stood behind the smaller male, head perched on his shoulder as he watched him cook.

"Smells good." Senku hummed. 

Gen smiled, heart warm and happy to be held in such a manner. "Well, you taught me how. As if you'd let me live down my college cooking." He chuckled.

Senku laughed too, "What a nightmare." He agreed.

"It wasn't so bad!" Gen pouted, in his usual exaggerated tone.

Senku nuzzled into his neck with a snort, cheek still mildly cold against the warmth of Gen's skin, "Yeah, yeah, mentalist." He ran one hand down Gen's side, lightly patting his waist as an affectionate signal to move over. "Go pick a movie? I can finish up in here."

As if on cue, Gen turned to wrap his arms around Senku's neck, planting a short and sweet kiss to Senku's slightly chapped lips.

"With pleasure, sweet scientist." He cooed.

Senku laughed at this, "This scientist is off shift!" He replied, taking over at the stove top. 

"And home with me, thankfully!" Gen beamed, leaving the kitchen.

-

Gen sat, cozied up under thick blankets scrolling through options on the television, blissfully listening to Senku cook in the other room. 

He had long selected a movie when Senku arrived, two trays in hand. Each carried a bowl, and a mug. 

Gen eagerly peered up and over as they were set on the coffee table in front of him, and squealed in delight at what he found.

Hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate!" He proclaimed excitedly. 

"The weather is right for it, no?" Senku smiled, taking his bowl into his lap. "Be careful, still hot."

He looked up from his food to Gen, sticking his burnt tongue out of his mouth with a pained look. 

Senku laughed in earnest. "Come here, mentalist." He called, holding the blanket up for Gen to slide underneath. "They should be cool after we eat."

And they were, much to Gen's impatience. Like a child who couldn't wait for dessert, he was happy to sip on the beverage throughout the rest of the movie, stealing sips from Senku's mug after his was gone.

With trays stacked, dishes left atop, the credits began to roll on the screen in front of them.

Gen, too wrapped up in the ending of the movie, hadn't noticed Senku drifting off beside him. He was particularly quiet during movies, anyway, busy analyzing characters and what may happen next. Too many times at the start of their relationship had Gen found himself staring at Senku's analytic gaze rather than the actual show.

He smiled at the snoring heap beside him, quietly turning off the television and moving his partner so that he could sleep comfortably. He leaned down to kiss Senku's forehead, a quick whisper of "My sleepy scientist." falling on deaf ears. 

Gen was perfectly content to leave him there for the night. He'd been working overtime, after all. He deserved an undisturbed rest. 

-

When Senku woke up the next morning, he shot out of bed, grabbing the attention of Gen from the other couch, who sat cross legged with the end of a pen to his lips, a journal in his lap and round rimmed reading glasses to match. 

The dishes from the night before were gone from the coffee table, and Senku awoke tucked in nice and neat.

His heart softened for a moment before panic over took him.

"Gen!" Senku gasped, wide eyed.

"What!" He replied with a grin at Senku's unwarranted distress. 

"What time is it?" He rushed out. 

Gen looked down at his watch, "9:36am." He spoke casually.

Senku stood, rushing to the door, "I slept in these clothes but they'll have to do." He mumbled as he urgently put his jacket on.

"Senku." Gen called.

"I can't believe I slept that long! I'm so late." He stepped into one shoe.

"Senku, dear." Gen tried again.

"On the couch!" He exclaimed in disbelief, "I missed my alarm." He rambled, stepping sloppily into his second shoe.

Gen was at his side now, putting a hand on his shoulder and opening the door to reveal a wall of perfectly packed snow up to their hips.

Senku deadpanned. 

"Oh."

"Yeah," Gen giggled, "oh."

Senku slid out his jacket and kicked his shoes off, turning around with a small sheepish grin.

"Hot chocolate?" He prompted Gen.


End file.
